The Comprehensive Oral health Research Training (COHORT) Program at UCSF seeks renewal of two NRSA programs and is an opportunity to extend training activities along a pathway initiated some time ago. The two T32 grants to be renewed are: "Multidisciplinary Training in Craniofacial Anomalies." (AJ Kahn, PI), and the DSTP "UCSF Integrated DDS-PhD training program" (G. W. Marshall, PI), incorporating several new short term and PhD training components. Our goals are to: 1) Expand short-term training opportunities to include junior, mid-career and part-time clinical faculty, as well as dental students; and further extend tine linkages for under-represented minority students at collaborating dental schools; 2) Continue development of the integrated DDS-PhD program and extend the UCSF MD-PhD program to include oral health research; 3) Expand PhD options to include Bioinfomatics as well as current options (Oral Biology, Bioengineering, and Epidemiology) and provide post-DDS students a lead-in for MCSDA application; 4) Continue the multiple track approach to post-doctoral training and include a new retraining-retooling option For faculty. 5) Develop a new model for cross-disciplinary mentoring through mentor partnerships (MP) to customize programs for non-degree students; 6) Develop new comprehensive oral research experiences (CORE) in key areas, such as clinical research, evidence based care, scientific team experiences, and genomics; 7) Provide infrastructure for the constituent student groups participating in this grant and 8) Implement evaluation tools to allow program evolution to meet the changing needs of new generations of students. The overall outcome we seek is to promote broad perspectives on oral health research, provide key tools needed by trainees, and provide a scientifically rigorous foundation for conduct of research. COHORT is complementary to our recently funded Center of Discover (COHRCD) and will develop networking experiences to take full advantage of its thrust areas. The program unites training directors with extensive research and training experience, and constructs a multi-track training scaffold that promotes broad cross-disciplinary experiences for our trainees, while assuring that the trainees continue to be provided with rigorous scientific foundations. Outstanding scientific and clinical mentors will guide each trainee selected for the component programs. This permits an integrated training experience that spans the career spectrum for oral health researchers and leaders in academic dentistry. The program will offer multiple portals of entry so that trainees? needs can be met at each career stage, and will include components that meet the needs for exploration, retooling, and retraining of junior and mid-career faculty. Thus, we will meet the needs of the trainees and the oral health research community, providing training that assures continuing access to cutting-edge science, state-of-the-art research tools, and the innovative, cross-disciplinary, team-based perspectives required by today?s complex scientific problems.